The One Reason
by Tell.You.Later
Summary: Please review:D A Stug continuation of when they first got together
1. Chapter 1

Their lips crashing against one and others, tongues colliding and hands running up and down their bodies, Ste and Doug got lost in the kiss. Doug couldn't remember what he'd been so worried about, Ste always put him at ease somehow, like kissing him was so natural that it had always been that way. As they continued to get lost within each other they failed to notice a lone figure standing outside the window of the deli…. Brendan Brady, who had caused so much heartache and strife to Ste, yet who had and always would love him was standing there not believing the sight in front of him. His Steven and the Yank, Brendan knew from Cheryl that Ste was involved with another man somehow but never did he think of Douglas, he didn't even realise that Doug was gay. Yet there they were plain as day, not caring who saw. Brendan couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy rising over him, Steven looked happy, he wished that he was the one who was making him feel this way but they hadn't been together for a while… had Steven moved on? He always said he would, and that he didn't need Brendan. Brendan taw his eyes away from them and carried walking on… pondering his next move.

Doug and Ste stumbled backwards into the kitchen still not pulling apart, until they both had to come up for air. "Wow" was all that Ste could utter. Standing there in the kitchen with Ste, Doug remembered the last time they had been alone in there and what had happened. Things had changed so much in those two weeks, Doug accepting himself for who he really is and coming out to his friends, he was happy, a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Doug smiled and laughed nervously to himself. "What's so funny?" asked Ste, returning the smile. "Nothing" replied Doug. "I was just thinking about the last time we were in here together, things have changed so much." Ste took hold of Doug's hands in his own and looked deep into those blue eyes that always made him melt. "As in a good change though?" Ste asked Doug, he didn't want to rush Doug or freak him out in any way, Ste remembered how he felt when he first came out to everybody. "What do you think?" replied Doug as he took Ste's face in his hands and gave him a soft but passionate kiss on his lips. Ste was revelling in Doug's new found confidence.

"Come on, lets get out of here," Suggested Ste. They both then got on with the job of shutting up shop together, stopping every so often for a kiss as they brushed past one and other as they tidied things away, struggling to keep their hands to themselves. Finally they were ready to leave, Ste put his jacket on as Doug closed and locked the door behind them, they had decided to go to Doug's flat, Amy and the kids were at Ste's place and Leanne and Texas were off out into town (Dennis usually went wherever Leanne went) so they would have the place to themselves to talk and maybe other do things. Doug had realised in the two weeks just how much he missed their chats, even some of the goofy things Ste came out with. "Ready?" Ste asked."Sure am" Doug replied, they went to turn to the steps when Ste felt Doug take hold of his hand and place it in his own, he looked down to see Doug entwine their fingers together and smiled broadly at him. Doug remembered they just needed to nip into the shop and get something for them both to eat even though Ste could probably have rustled something up that tasted ten times better in no time, Doug thought that Ste had done enough work the past couple of weeks so wanted to treat him. Ste noticed a taxi outside Riley's, and waited for Doug to pull his hand away but he never did. "Hi Guy's" Doug said to Riley and Mitzee as they went past with a knowing nod of the head to Riley. He should have never doubted him really, Doug was taking it all in his stride. Whilst in Price Slice they laughed and giggled and held hands just like any other couple as they decided on something to eat, without anyone else batting an eyelid, no one seemed to notice . Doug paid and they walked up the steps together ready to face the rest of their friends, knowing they could face anything and anyone together.


	2. Chapter 2

As they climbed the stairs together their hands still entwined, Ste thought of how happy he was with Doug, they made each other laugh, were great business partners and were good friends. Amy had once told Ste how sometimes the best relationships developed out of friendships, and he couldn't help but think she was right. Ste started to care for Doug more than friends he thought with the set up of the deli, he just hadn't really noticed. They spent pretty much all day together and then after hours they would often discuss plans and new ideas for the business, but he was always Doug, his friend and business partner. When Doug blurted out his true feelings for Ste that day is when Ste revaluated his feelings, realising how he actually felt. He knew just how hard the last two weeks must have been for Doug, thinking back to his own experience of realising he was actually gay, yet here they were holding hands as a real couple, although Doug had come so far and Ste was so grateful he wasn't going to rush him in anyway, they would go at Doug's pace and Ste was happy with that. He was just grateful they were together now.

Doug let go of Ste's hand just for a moment as they rounded the corner to get his keys out of his pocket and open the door but soon replaced it, he liked the feeling of there, like everything would be alright, and he was safe. He lead Ste inside and looked around the flat, "Looks like we're alone." Doug turned and said, before their lips met once more, he dropped the shopping and placed his hands on Ste's jaw. It was so well defined and there was a little stubble, but his face was so soft and smooth. "Doug… is that you?" Came Leanne's voice as she darted down the stairs closely followed by Dennis. "Aaww you guys. You're so sweet, so you're together then? How did it happen? What did you say?" Doug blushed a little and looked at Ste for help, Ste rubbed his thumb softly over Doug's hand to reassure him. "Leanne!" Came Texas' voice, "Leave the poor guys alone will you?" Doug was so pleased to see Texas, although he loved Leanne to and she had been a great help to him in the last week (in her own special way all be it) Texas did help calm her down a bit. "Yeah, we are." Ste said in answer to Leanne's first question. Doug smiled and nodded his head to his flat mates, then looking back at his boyfriend and getting lost in his eyes. After a few seconds Dennis cleared his throat, "Well we're all off out, fancy joining us? Ouch that hurt! What did you do that for?" Looking up at Texas and hopping around on one foot, "Sorry, foot slipped" she said winking at Doug. "No room in the taxi anyway," and she ushered the others out of the flat closing the door behind them leaving Ste and Doug alone.

As the door closed Ste and Doug couldn't help but laugh, "Well that was awkward" Ste said in between laughs.

"Yeah, just a bit" replied Doug. "But they're my mates, and they've been great this week, really helpful." Ste couldn't help feel guilty, Doug had come out for him and he nearly through it back in his face and lost it all. "Look… I'm really sorry if I rushed you or anything, I promise I wont ever again and…" However this time it was Doug comforting Ste and he placed his finger softly on his lips. "You were great Ste, you gave me the time I needed to come to my senses, I'm sorry I left you to run everything on your own. I just needed to sort my head out."

"And have you?" asked Ste.

"Sure have" Doug replied before placing his lips on Ste's, he would never grow tired of kissing Ste. They pulled apart, "Come on then, lets get this food in the oven, I'm starving." Ste said as his stomach rumbled causing them both to fall about laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Both sprawled out on the sofa in Doug's flat, arms wrapped around each other Ste and Doug were watching some rubbish on the TV. In the kitchen they had thrown together something to eat, whilst stopping uncontrollably to kiss and just to touch one and other's hands, they needed to be close. "That was great…" Doug said as he leaned forward and placed his plate on the table, sitting back to be with his boyfriend. Boyfriend… he couldn't believe it. He, Doug Carter had a boyfriend. Not just any boyfriend either, Ste, who made him happier than he could ever remember being. When he thought back to how things had been, he'd always felt like something was missing, even when he'd had girlfriends something hadn't felt quite right, but now he has Ste and he felt that this was right, this was what was missing all along. Ste laughed and wiped some of the crumbs from the corner of Doug's mouth softly, "You're only with me for my cooking."

"Well I suppose there are other advantages." Replied Doug smirking.

"Really… and what would they be?" Ste asked with a mischievous grin on his face. Their lips met once more, and things quickly heated up and turned more passionate. Their hands running up and down the other's body, through the other's hair. Doug had to remind himself to breath as he got lost in the kiss, he was quickly getting braver as his tongue entered Ste's mouth, he loved the way Ste tasted, Doug never thought he'd get enough of him. Ste ran his hands down Doug's back and rested them gently on his bum, Ste thought it was perfect. If only he'd noticed the way Doug would stare at his own when they were in the deli, and then quickly look away. Just as Set's hands moved lower Doug flinched and pulled away from Ste to breath, but Ste miss read it. "Look Doug I'm really sorry if that was too fast… I… I just got a bit carried away." Ste said looking worried. "No Ste.. That was great. I just kind of forgot to breath a bit." Doug's confession caused them both to start laughing. "Seriously though Doug, I'm not going to rush you, I really like you, as in really like you. Maybe we should just calm down a bit… I mean we've got plenty of time." Doug just nodded and looked up adoringly at Ste, he really was perfect he thought, always thinking of others and putting them first. Doug went to kiss Ste but stopped, "We can still kiss though, right?"

Ste laughed… "Of course…" They spent the rest of the night watching crappy Tv, cuddled up together, chatting about all sorts and kissing, happy to just be together.

Texas, Leanne and Dennis came home at about 3am, Dennis went flying through the door landing flat on his face. "Sshhh… Look over there." Texas said sternly, but she couldn't help but laugh a little, pointing towards the sofa when Doug and Ste still lay wrapped up in each others arms. They looked so happy and peaceful, Dennis and Leanne made their way up stairs as Texas turned the Tv off and threw a blanket over the pair. She walked up stairs and headed off to bed herself, Ste and Doug would have to be up soon to open the deli so she decided to leave them there, fast asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
